


A Tree Fit For a King

by orphan_account



Series: Ego Christmas 2k17 [1]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Christmas tree mysteriously appears in the Egos Inc. office, but who put it there?





	A Tree Fit For a King

**Author's Note:**

> For Ego Christmas Day 5: Christmas tree

Nobody knew where the tree had come from. They woke up one day, and there it stood, a huge pine tree right in the main area of the office. Completely bare of decorations, the tree was beautiful nonetheless.  
Bim wandered downstairs, yawning and stretching, and stopped short. His face lit up brighter than the lights he and Wilford had put up the day after Thanksgiving.  
“When did we get a tree?”  
“That is yet to be determined, though the tree seems to have appeared at some point during the night,” Google said.  
“Appeared?”  
Dark sighed, rubbing his temples.  
“We don’t know where it came from,” he said, scowling at the offending decoration, “it’s troubling.”  
“Troubling?” Wilford scoffed and slung an arm around Dark’s shoulders. “C'mon, Dark darling, lighten up! It’s just a Christmas tree.”  
Dark shook his head, but he made no move to escape Wilford’s grasp.  
“A tree that someone got in here without our knowledge, Wil. If one of us didn’t do it, then someone must have snuck in here.”  
“What? Someone snuck into the office just to put up a Christmas tree?” Doc’s eyes flickered with amusement as he took a sip of his coffee. “I somehow doubt it.”  
“Maybe one of the others did it,” Bim suggested.  
“It seems unlikely that any of the egos not currently present would be able to place the tree here without waking someone,” Google said.  
Doc shrugged.  
“He has a point.”  
A soft noise drew everyone’s attention to where the Host stood next to Doctor Iplier. He was holding back a smile.  
“The Host believes that if the others stay quiet and listen closely, they may solve the mystery of the tree’s origins.”  
The room fell silent, five pairs of eyes turning back to the tree with renewed interest.  
Soft chittering came from the tree, several of the limbs rustling softly. The sounds of gentle, slow breathing were finally audible in the newfound quiet, and a squirrel scampered out on one of the branches.  
Bim laughed, attempting to hide it behind his hand, but utterly failing.  
“King?”  
Wilford tilted his head to one side, amused.  
“Is he asleep up there?”  
“King’s breathing pattern indicates that he is, in fact, asleep in the tree,” Google said.  
“Well, so much for the others not being able to get a tree in without our noticing. As long as he doesn’t fall, it doesn’t matter to me.”  
Doc turned and walked out, presumably back to his clinic, and, after a moment, the Host followed.  
“Well,” Wilford shot Dark a sideways glance, grinning, “problem solved, hmm?”  
Dark sighed again, leaning his head back against Wilford’s shoulder.  
“I suppose,” he said, “at least he’s not causing any trouble this way.”  
Bim cleared his throat, shifting his weight back and forth.  
“So… are we gonna decorate it?”

King opened his eyes, staring at the tree around him in awe. It had been decked out in colorful lights, ornaments, and decorations of all sorts. He carefully made his way to the edge of his branch, cradling a couple still-sleeping kits against his chest.  
When King peered out, he saw Oliver standing at the base of the tree, humming as he put up a string of four colored lights. The android looked up, smiling brightly.  
“Hi! I was wondering when you were going to wake up,” he said, “do you like the tree?”  
King could only nod, still amazed by the decorations that had been put up while he slept. Oliver’s smile brightened.  
“Most of the others have already finished with their decorating, they were all awfully careful not to disturb you.”  
Looking around, King tried to see if he could identify the other egos’ handiwork. The traditional multi-colored lights were clearly the Googles’ doing, and the scattered superhero and music note ornaments indicated Silver and Bop. Popcorn strings and candy canes had likely been put up by the Jims, the purple and silver tinsel being their older brother’s handiwork.  
Finally, several hand-crafted, glittery, pink ornaments were placed around the tree, often next to more elegant decorations of glass and crystal. It appeared the two leaders of Egos Inc. had been here as well.  
“It’s beautiful,” King said, finally.  
“I think so too.”  
Oliver finished with his lights and stepped back to admire the tree.  
“Merry Christmas, King.”  
“Merry Christmas, Ollie.”


End file.
